Movie Marathons and Other Stupid Ideas
by ImaginaryFlower
Summary: Of course inviting over her crush for a marathon of Disney movies was a terrible idea. Of course a popular, gorgeous, intelligent girl like Miku would hate anything so childish. Of course—wait, what? She likes the idea? Oh, well then. Carry on. RinxMiku one-shot. Complete.


**Movie Marathons and Other Stupid ideas**

**Of course inviting over her crush for a marathon of Disney movies was a terrible idea. Of course a popular, gorgeous, intelligent girl like Miku would hate anything so childish. Of course—wait, what? She likes the idea? Oh, well then. Carry on.**

**Pairing: RinxMiku**

**Genres: Romance, humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Rin K., Miku H.**

**This story has literally taken me months and I have no idea why. After restarting it numerous times, I suppose I'm happy with this version. I've been in the mood for more RinxMiku lately.**

**Review if you have the time! Or if you want to. Either way works.**

\/

Rin Kagamine was thinking. This often meant problems would arise for anyone in her general vicinity. Her thoughts typically revolved around schemes for future pranks on her younger twin and his girlfriend, because everyone knew their reactions could always be counted on to be amusing. Sometimes, her thoughts focused on her favorite music artist, who she had been waiting on for a while. His next album was a bit of a touchy subject because no one knew when it would come out, though he kept promising to release one. Then again, she had waited three years. What was another three?

But more and more often lately, Rin's thoughts had been circulating one girl in particular. She was older, incredibly smart, and sweet as honey. Not to mention popular. It just wasn't fair that someone could be that perfect. Rin was nothing less than jealous. But now she understood why; she wanted the girl to herself. She didn't want to _be _her, as she had thought at first. Without a doubt, she wanted to be with her.

Miku Hatsune. You couldn't even say that name in school without someone else jumping in. If you insulted her, you instantly had people shoot you looks of annoyance or outright anger. Miku was nice and she liked everyone. Rin had no idea how she put up with people like Oliver, who followed her around like a puppy, or Teto Kasane, who had a habit of being late to every single class and getting into fights. She also had a well-developed talent for "accidently" insulting anyone within ten feet of her. Nevertheless, the two were friends, and that alone made Rin's head spin.

Miku's entire existence made her head spin. She had high grades (not the highest of her class, but they were nothing to scorn, either) but managed to spend an amazing amount of time helping out around the school after school. She liked to help solve problems for the clubs, whether it be internal strife or funding troubles. Rin's friend, Gumi, had first-hand experience with this. Her club (which was more of a band, really) had been developing issues at the beginning of the year, but when they couldn't find what they needed (two amps; the guitarist was a bit picky and insisted on Marshall or nothing), the two amps that they simply could not afford appeared in the club room with a signed note. Miku Hatsune had delivered her own amps to the club, with the request that they treat her equipment with respect.

So. Not only was Miku amazing in school, had tons of friends (and people in general) who adored her, but she spent her spare time solving their stupid problems. Oh, and apparently, she played guitar, though preferred violin. Why did Rin have to crush on someone so perfect?

It didn't help that so many people were also interested in Miku. Her own brother had been for a time, before he had started dating someone else. But off the top of her head, she knew Kaito Shion, a Junior, had his eye on the teal-haired girl. So did SeeU and Neru, despite their fervent denial. Everyone else could tell those two would eventually end up together, so Rin was fairly sure they wouldn't pose any threat.

Listen to her. Talking like she had any sort of a chance. She really didn't. But it was a nice idea.

Nevertheless, Rin tried. She really did. Walking down the hall, Rin greeted the girl without any trace of embarrassment, and often received a smile and a wave in return. Rin made it her goal for the girl to at least know her name before she did anything else. So as soon as Miku addressed her by name, she would make some sort of move. Which was what she was thinking about. Since Miku had greeted her by name this morning at her locker, it was time to start putting something together. She'd already asked her brother for advice, since he did have a girlfriend. Gumi, as well, and Lily, who seemed to have a new boyfriend ever week (once or twice, it had been a girlfriend, but Lily seemed far less interested in the females of their species.) She'd come to the conclusion that she was pretty much screwed. What would Miku even want to do on a date? She hated to admit she didn't really know. Which was probably why, when the time came that she once again ran into the older girl, she offered up the worst idea she had ever thought of. The scene would probably forever be seared into her brain, though because of how embarrassed she had been or because of the moments she shared with Miku, she couldn't really say.

Now, on Friday, right after school, Rin stood a few feet from the front door, waiting for Miku to come out. The girl had, surprisingly, said yes to her insanely stupid idea of coming over and engaging in a marathon of Disney movies. Rin hadn't really meant to let such a childish plan slip into reality; after all, Miku was older and much more mature. She would never have thought someone like Miku would enjoy watching movies in general, never mind Disney movies. Rin loved Disney movies; it was her secret. Most other teens would probably see at as immature. She was just glad Miku hadn't laughed at her. She really wanted to impress that girl. Rin had a feeling Miku was hard to impress.

Miku arrived about seven minutes after the final bell. Rin had waited quite patiently, though inside her stomach was churning and her head spun. She was going home with Miku. The Miku Hatsune. She was going to spend the afternoon watching Disney movies and eating snacks and spending time with Miku, the most beautiful, amazing girl in the entire world.

Wow. She just could not believe her luck.

Miku greeted her with a small smile and a wave from down the hall. Rin had been leaning against the wall near the school's entrance for the past five or so minutes and immediately sprang to attention, returning Miku's wave as her face turned pink.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late," Miku apologized as she met up with Rin, who could barely meet Miku's eyes.

"That's okay," Rin managed to get out without a single stammer. "I walk fast." And she had been looking forward to this. Not that she would include that part.

"Okay," Miku replied with what seemed like relief. "Come on. You're going to have to show me the way. I have no idea where your house is, silly."

"Oh, yeah," Rin blushed again as Miku's hand brushed hers. It was only the briefest skin-to-skin contact, but it sent a jolt of cold electricity up Rin's arm.

"So, what movie were you thinking about watching first?" Miku asked as she tighted her scarf around her next just before stepping outside, Rin trailing her quietly.

"Well, um…" She had decided to ask Miku first. To see which movie she preferred.

"Which one's your favorite?" Sensing the girl's hesitation, Miku gave her relief in the form of another question.

"I like Dumbo the most," Rin said. This was a question she knew the answer to. "What about you?"

Miku smiled fondly, thinking back on all the films of her childhood. "I think Alice in Wonderland is one of my favorites. I have a few, though."

"Oh, I like that one, too. I think we own it," Rin mentally skimmed their collection of videos and started kicking herself when she discovered that maybe they didn't have that one. It was a good movie, too.

"I'll take a look at one you have and we can decide from there," Miku suggested. Rin could accept that decision.

They arrived after taking a bus and walking a few blocks, about twenty minutes after they left the school. Rin let Miku drop her stuff in her room and showed her into the living room. She had attempted to clean it and keep it clean the day before, but Len had left a cereal bowl on the coffee table that morning without her noticing it at all.

_Damn it, Len,_ she cursed him mentally, tossing the bowl in the sink as Miku examined the Disney movies she had dragged together that morning. There were about twenty in total, including the ones Len's girlfriend and Gumi had lent to her.

"How about The Lion King?" Miku called from the living room as Rin brought out the snacks she had bought from the store. There was chocolate and potato chips and pocky, among other things.

"Are you thirsty?" Rin asked. "We have a few different things."

Miku smiled warmly. "I'm okay for now. Maybe after this movie."

Rin nodded and slid the DVD into the machine, grabbing the remote as she settled back onto the couch with the blankets she had gotten from the linen closet earlier. MIku curled up next to her, wrapping them in a blanket. Rin blushed and attempted to hide it as the DVD menu began to roll. She pressed play.

In all honesty, it had been far too long since she'd seen The Lion King. She hadn't remembered it being quite so depressing. She actually had to try not to cry when Mufasa died and she could hear Miku sniffing next to her. Maybe they'd need some tissues before starting the next movie.

"Okay," Rin said when the movie finished. "Children's movies should not rip out you heart."

Miku giggled and the sound made Rin's heart soar. "How about we take a break real quick," she suggested. "I need to use the bathroom, anyway."

"Okay. It's, um, just down the hall. On the left. The door should be open," Rin told her. She stood and stretched as Miku darted off quietly. They had already plowed through an entire bag of chips and half a bag of individually wrapped chocolates. They hadn't touched the pocky yet. Rin had a feeling they'd both be feeling a little sick before the end of the day.

Miku came back and Rin had brought in some water for each of them. Though Rin really should have been getting used to the other girl's presence by now, she still blushed when Miku thanked her for the glass she handed her.

"Alright. What next?" Miku asked.

Rin held up the one she had been thinking of suggesting. "Is Treasure Planet okay?"

"I haven't seen that one," Miku said. "Let's try it!"

They managed another three movies after their first. By the time the last one finished, it was dark and cold. Rin's mother had come home from work a little over an hour ago and was plenty willing to drive Miku home.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kagamine," Miku told her appreciatively, patiently waiting by the door with her things.

"No problem," Rin's mother said as she grabbed her keys. "Coming, Rin?"

"Sure," Rin agreed. Outside, in the cold night air, she slid into the backseat with Miku, who looked cold. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the icy wind that had blasted against them. Now, they were in her mother's car, which would soon heat up nicely.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Miku said softly to Rin, who once again blushed. She was really getting sick of doing that.

"S-sure," she replied. Avoiding Miku's eyes, she didn't see the girl smile at her adorable shyness. Well, that's how Miku saw it, at least.

With Miku's instructions, her mother managed to get the girl home quickly enough. By the time they were there, the car was very warm and Rin most certainly did not want to leave it. She didn't want Miku to leave, either.

"Thanks again for the ride," Miku told Rin's mother. She climbed out of the car and shut the car door behind her.

"Go say goodbye to your friend," her mother commanded. Rin didn't even bother thinking about the cold as she obeyed, following Miku out of the car and slamming the door in her wake.

Miku looked a bit surprised to see Rin following her to her door.

"Um," Rin began awkwardly.

"So," Miku continued, then laughed at her own awkwardness. "Sorry. I'm just… I had a lot of fun. We should go on another date sometime soon."

"Yeah," Rin agreed. "I had fun, too."

Miku leaned down and gently pecked Rin on the cheek. They were right by Miku's front door now. "I think Mikuo has your number. I'll get it from him and text you."

"Okay," Rin said in a dazed sort of way. Miku giggled.

"Goodbye, then!"

"Bye, Miku."

Miku shut the door behind herself, smiling out at Rin right up until the point the door shut. Rin smiled stupidly to herself for a moment until her mother honked the horn and Rin ran back to the car, a pink blush spreading across her happy face.

That night, she'd call up Gumi and tell her every single detail. Gumi would laugh at her teasingly and suggest that she invite Miku over to make cupcakes. Rin would smile and laugh and tease Gumi about her crush before hanging up and falling asleep with a small, joyful smile on her face.


End file.
